


Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

by badtrash161



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtrash161/pseuds/badtrash161
Summary: As the night gets older, Dominic receives a call from his tour friend; the call that was about to shake his routine and open a new world to him
Relationships: Dominic Thiem/Ernests Gulbis
Kudos: 1





	Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first serious fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on me lmao  
> also, it's not my mother tongue so some dumb errors may appear, even though I reread it like 3000 times  
> I still live in the times where this relationship was a thing haha, time to come back to good ole times

Midnight was nearing as Dominic carried on with his bedtime routine. He was nearly done with his bathroom deeds when he received a call. Who’s ringing that late, he pondered. Almost skyclad, with nothing but a white fluffy towel draped over his hips, Domi went to the bedroom to reach his phone. It was Ernests, probably trying to instill his late-night shenanigans.  
\- Hello? - he answered the phone.  
\- What up? - the obviously drunken man said.  
\- Ernie, come on. It’s already midnight. I don’t…  
\- No, you come on – Ernests stopped him mid-sentence. - I picked up a groupie. Hot stuff. We’re gonna get to my room in half an hour or so. Wanna join?  
\- Well – he started, a bit bemused – I would like to, but I need to wake up early.  
\- Fuck this, me too. So, you’re going or not?  
\- I’m telling you I…  
\- You don’t wanna disappoint a lady. I already told her my friend would come.  
\- Maybe invite Nick, he’s sure gonna be up to whatever you’re planning to do – Dominic implied that a fellow tour madman, Nick Kyrgios, would rather make use of the following craze.  
\- Fuck him, the last time I tried to get him out, he was banging some chick.  
\- Hoes before bros, I guess – he replied sheepishly.  
\- Then you be a bro and come over. I’m in room 312.  
\- I’ll think about that.  
\- I’m gonna take it as a big fat yes – Ernie shouted the last word. - See you soon.  
\- See you.  
Domi put his phone on the drawer. The thought of meeting his tour friend and this girl loomed over his head. He turned him down ten thousand times and felt kind of bad for it. However, he wasn’t really the type of guy to drink, do drugs and have one night stands. He doesn’t compromise moments of insanity for nothing. His promising and rapidly evolving career was at stake. As a top athlete, he thought he should avoid such antics at all times… until now.  
A faint thought of giving in and having a wild party arose in his head. Would something bad happen if he agreed just once? It’s not like he’s risking the entire career by chilling out one day. Besides, who knows if this possibly could be a relief he’s been looking for?  
\- I’m gonna regret this, but fuck it – Dominic thought and decided to let go.  
He drew some clothes from his wardrobe – black trunks, navy blue shorts and a white T-shirt, then put them on. Awaiting the time Ernests and a groupie come back, he brushed his teeth knowing he will need to do it again. A quick gaze in the mirror later, he sent Ernie the text confirming his arrival.  
The time has come. He pocketed a phone, keys and condoms… just in case. Upon leaving his room, he stumbled upon a guy from the tour, but by no means he could recall his name. A fleeting thought passed through his head, maybe Ernie invited more people and things will get messy. It turned out to be false because he reached in the opposite direction.  
In the lift, Domi automatically grasped his pocket and then took a look in the mirror. His youthful face is gonna look horrible the next morning, but he didn’t care too much. He’s had a share of late-night parties in high school and remembers too well waking up hungover, with a dull-looking face tinged with a bloody red flush.  
He took steps towards room 312. It wasn’t loud yet, he just could hear a girl laughing impishly. Dominic banged on the door and waited for it to be open.  
\- I knew you were gonna come – the Latvian said. - Get in, the night is still young.  
His room wasn’t in pristine condition, but it could get worse. Domi saw three plastic cups full of murky green liquid on the nightstand. He moved his gaze to the bed where the groupie was sitting. Her raven black hair was kind of messy, partly covering her heavily painted, round face. She was thick, possibly mildly overweight. Scantily clad, she wore a sheer black blouse, leopard print mini skirt, black stockings and massive high heels. The look on her face said she was pretty excited to see a new guest.  
\- Hey there. I’m Dominic. I… - before he finished his sentence, the girl got up in a flirtatious pose.  
\- I’ve heard many good things about you – she replied, gently fluttering her false lashes. - I’m Natalia.  
\- Pleased to meet you – he mumbled out of obligation – So, how did you meet Ernests?  
\- I like, caught him up after the match for a selfie and he asked if I was up for some fun. I was like, duh, bring it on!  
\- Since I first met you, I knew you were gonna get fucking nasty with me – Ernie said and cackled heartily. - Sit down, I got us some drinks.  
\- Do I want to know what that is? - he asked, recalling ugly-looking beverages awaiting them.  
\- Don’t you worry. It’s absinthe, Jäger and tonic. I call it “poison” because you wake up dead the next morning!  
Alcohol and tonic water weren’t the only things. Ernie secretly nuked it with MDMA and sildenafil, commonly knows as sextasy. It dissolved surprisingly well and tonic masked the ever so slightly bitter flavour.  
Dominic sat on the edge of the bed and as soon as he did it, Natalia crawled behind him and put her hands on his shoulder blades.  
\- You feel, like, kinda tense. You gotta chill out – she said sultrily.  
\- Yeah, I guess I wouldn’t mind – he replied and took a sip of “poison”. It was potent, tasted a bit like herbal medicine. - Wow, this drink is really strong.  
\- I… - the groupie uttered, but then looked at Ernie – We’re gonna relax you – she added self-assuringly. - Now, drink up.  
The trio sat on the bed, with Natalia between two guys. She alternated between caressing Domi’s back and Ernie’s thigh, changing the hand she used for her drink. The Austrian felt a little bit eerie, but pushed the worries to the back of his mind and made a conscious choice to relax. To help it, he gulped the entirety of concoction in several deep swigs. It left a bitter, burning sensation in his throat.  
\- Somebody’s in a rush – the groupie moaned and gave Domi’s shoulder a firm squeeze. - We better start relaxing you, like, right now.  
\- I’m fine, I’m just…  
\- I knew you were a wild thing – Ernests shouted cordially and downed his drink. - Come on Nat. One guy taught me this saying - “drink up, you’ll be easier”.  
\- I don’t need much to ignite me – she whispered and burst out laughing.  
Soon Natalia finished her “poison” and could use both her hands. She made parallel moves along the both men’s thighs, gliding fingers up and down, grasping knees and nearing crotches. Still caressing the players, she leaned in to kiss Ernie. It didn’t take much to French kiss. Her right hand rested on Domi’s inner thigh and left hand was busy finding its way under the older man’s shirt.  
\- Come the fuck on, join us – the Latvian stopped kissing for a second.  
\- But how? You two are busy kissing, how would…  
Before he managed to carry out any more words, Natalia turned swiftly to Dominic. She got up and pulled him towards her. It was his time to succumb to the storm of wild kisses. The girl nibbled on his lower lip and moved her hands all over his torso. Ernie came up with an idea to join them. He grabbed a handful of Natalia’s hair and pulled her head back and sideways a tad, then slid his palm between two bodies and latched on to her massive breast. Another one he placed on her hip and proceeded to kiss, lick and suck on the back of her neck. Natalia let out a silent, muted moan, which left a trail of vibrations on Domi’s tongue.  
It was getting slightly uncomfortable, so the girl detached from both men and pushed the younger one on the bed. He lay down, awaiting the next move. The groupie got on all fours and continued kissing him. Her soft, flexible tongue circled around his, the tip gliding across his teeth lazily, alternating it with sucking and biting his lips. Ernests stood behind her and rolled up her skirt a bit, enough to expose her butt and scarlet underwear. He then buried his face between her voluminous buttocks, pressing them closer to his cheeks. Natalia clenched her ass and thigh muscles as soon as she felt a soft yet sultry touch of lips on her body.  
Domi suddenly felt an unexplained jolt of energy. It felt as if someone gently electrocuted him. The spark travelled along his nerves and ended its way on his arms, which he courageously moved to the girl’s head. His right hand wandered into her long raven hair and gave it a little tug, forcing her to bend her back harder. She was getting dangerously thirsty and manifested it by dragging the younger man’s left hand on her breast. He proceeded to fondle it more and more fiercely. The concoction riled him up and wore down all the inhibitions.  
Ernests pulled the girl’s panties down, tangling her ankles in them. This gave him plenty of room to work on. His slick tongue found its way to her clitoris, which he was circling with the very tip. Natalia let out a moan, muttered by Dominic’s lips. She was getting increasingly vocal and utterly uninhibited. The Austrian slid a bit closer to the edge of the bed and positioned his face right under her breasts. His sexual vibes were more and more nagging, so he removed her blouse just enough to expose heavy bosom. He then dragged his previously licked lips along the boobs, sometimes sticking his tongue between them. To make the job easier, he forced more of a “face down, ass up” position on her and let her boobs smother his face. Driven by the omnipresent lascivious desire, he motorboated them, shaking his head violently.  
The groupie then gave them a signal to stop. She got on her knees, turned her sides to both men and caressed their backs, staring salaciously for one second on Ernie, for another one on Domi.  
\- I have a nasty proposition – she said and held the Latvian’s hand next to her mouth, then sucked on the index finger. - You two should make out.  
\- You… what?! - Dominic exclaimed stupefied. - That’s fucking gay!  
\- No shit – Ernests replied, giving him an intoxicated, slightly dazed look.  
\- I mean, I have nothing against gays. I’m just… why would you say it? - he looked at visibly enlivened Natalia.  
\- We had a talk and thought it’d be, like, fun to try, like, you prolly never been with a guy.  
\- Well, let’s refrain from talking about my sexuality now – Dominic didn’t really want to admit it, but he kind of caught feeling for one guy and since then questioned his preferences a lot.  
\- You in or not? - Ernie inquired.  
\- Honestly, ever since I got to know you, I thought you’d be either the straightest man on Earth or crazy enough to, you know, go to town with a man.  
\- Do I look like I never fucked a guy? Relax, you’re in good hands.  
Natalia nodded reassuringly, then left the bed and poured in more drinks.  
\- So, you’re not really gay… are you?  
Ernie looked back at the raven-haired girl, trying to take a peek at what she’s doing.  
\- Are you? - Domi asked once again, this time in a more pushy yet bewildered voice.  
\- You think I’d eat pussy like it’s a national treasure if I was gay? - as she finished the sentence, Natalia came back with the drinks. - I assure you, Nat is not a trap.  
\- I’m not saying anything like that, I just…  
\- You’re so tense, like, you gotta chill out. C’mon, drink up – the young woman urged, passing him another cup.  
Feeling completely bemused and insecure, Dominic downed a drink faster than it would be recommended. The beverage was strong, musky… and nowhere near that unusual.  
Just as soon as he was done drinking up, Domi felt a weird sense of synergy with the situation. He felt like he truly belonged here, that it was meant to be to meet in room 312 with Ernie and Natalia and have a bisexual drunken threesome with them.  
Another spike of oddly interesting energy pierced his body, making its way throughout his entire nervous system, flowing through every fibre, filling him with a peculiar sense of power; immersion, even transcendence.  
\- I guess I’m drunk – he announced and lay back on bed. Natalia and Domi leaned over him.  
\- Drunk enough to consider my proposition? - the woman inquired.  
\- Maybe…  
\- What the fuck are we waiting for? Kiss me, homie – Ernie requested.  
\- Like, right now?  
\- No, in 30 fucking years – he declared in slight vexation. - Right now, yes!  
\- Should I show you how to do it? - Nat sneered.  
Not waiting for the reply, she leaned in for a kiss. Her tongue swiveled in his mouth, making its way through his pearly whites.  
\- You’re pretty fucking sassy for a groupie – Dominic said as she was done making out with him.  
\- If I was a shy ass bitch I used to be, we wouldn’t even be here.  
\- There’s no fucking way you used to be shy. I mean, look at you! - Ernests added. - Cute face, long hair, sexy boobies, tall and thick…  
\- Let’s leave this life behind – she abruptly ended and got up.  
The mysterious tingle started turning into a wild, carnal desire. Whatever was happening to Domi was likely a result of his repressed sexuality confusion, high libido and drunkenness. He seriously considered Nat’s offer. What could possibly go wrong? His lover-to-be is apparently experienced with the guys, and if the girl asked him explicitly for it, she was willing to participate as well.  
The inhibitions kept fading into the oblivion but still were there. He just felt like releasing his lustful desire. To his dismay and even greater arousal, Ernie started making out with Natalia. She was grinding on his lap, thongs around just one ankle now, leaving wet trails on his crotch. He grabbed her butt and controlled her movements.  
\- Are you guys trying to make me crazy? - he groaned and both of them looked at him.  
\- Uh, somebody needs a release – Nat exclaimed.  
Domi didn’t reply. Instead, he got on all fours and moved to them. He hesitated for a split second, but his last remnants of inhibitions evaporated. Examining Ernie’s lips shortly, he closed his eyes and planted an innocent kiss.  
This was the first step of sexual frenzy that now was ahead of them. Natalia felt like she should step back, so she left the older man’s lap and just watched what was about to happen.  
Ernests replied with a much more feisty kiss. He initiated the tongue action, and after spending some time penetrating his mouth, he moves lower and proceeds to kiss and suck on his neck. Domi feels a massive thrill going along his spine; the thrill of excitement, libertine desire and bacchanal courage.  
He climbed onto Ernie’s lap and felt like their bodies are meshing together. Without any hesitation, he slid his hands under the older counterpart’s T-shirt and fondled his torso. It didn’t take much time for an appropriate response. The Latvian pulled away his lips and took the Austrian’s top off, then admired his half-naked body. His chiseled chest and abs were glistening with fresh sweat. Two pinkish, small nipples perked up due to excitement and T-shirt friction.  
Ernests joined him and let the younger guy strip him. He felt even more turned on when he could bare his buff, hairy torso.  
\- I saw you almost naked so many times during our practice… but today I understood how fucking hot you are – Domi declared.  
The response was voiceless. The older man carried on with kissing his neck. Supporting Dominic’s back, he dragged his tongue lower and levelled with his clavicles. He licked along slightly protruding collarbones and felt himself getting uncontrollably hard as he did it.  
Domi reacted positively to the sensation of something growing underneath his butt. He emulated Nat’s moves and ground himself against the hardening dick. As a response, he gladly took several gentle spanks from Ernie.  
\- I knew you were in fact one horny bitch – he said to the man positioned on his lap.  
\- I knew you were promiscuous, but not that much.  
\- I’m a libertine, gotta get everything good from life.  
\- Which includes sex with everyone?  
\- You get the spirit, Thiem. Free, uninhibited, carnal sex – he smirked and overheard Natalia giggling.  
Wanting to get down to business, the younger lad initiated a French kiss. It didn’t last for long though. Eager to feel this facet of libertinism, he dragged his sloppy tongue down Ernie’s chin and neck, tracing his Adam’s apple.  
Natalia lay down facing their sides. She spread her legs, licked her middle finger and began rubbing her clit. Domi immediately saw it with the corner of his eye and turned around to see what’s going on.  
\- Carry on, I’ll join you soon – she whispered in a raspy voice.  
The man obeyed and came up with a different position. He pushed Ernie down the bed and forced his way between his legs, so he ended up lying a bit like Nat.  
In this position, Dominic could easily play with his tour friend’s chest. He routed from his neck down to his left nipple. Under the wet flick, this body part got erect and turned crimson red. Just the same colour he could see many times after a tough practice in the scorching heat.  
His blood was surging everywhere. He could feel himself becoming wildly aroused and his penis responded to it, becoming ever harder and bigger. It kept pressing against Domi, who was also getting uncontrollably erect.  
\- I want to… - he began saying, but Nat interrupted him with an audible groan. - I want to blow you.  
\- I’d never think you’d be so cockhungry – Ernie answered. - I’ll let you do it after I’m done with you.  
\- What are you gonna do to me?  
\- Get on all fours.  
\- Wait! I don’t think I’m ready to be penetrated yet…  
\- I ain’t gonna penetrate you yet. Just get on all fours – he then stared at the girl. - Nat, you know what to do.  
The groupie stopped masturbating and came closer to the guys. As soon as Dominic made a decision to comply with the order, she slid her hips so her vulva levelled up with his mouth. Without further ado, she pulled his hair and forced him to spread his butt cheeks whilst also making it possible to eat her out. While the younger man began teasing her labia with his tongue, his older friend pulled down his shorts and trunks, exposing his ass. He then went to the drawer to grab a bottle of edible lube – coconut flavour, his favourite. He poured its contents on the guy’s cleft and spread it along it, edging his butthole. Before what he was about to do, he gave this area a good rub. Domi was so involved in eating pussy that he didn’t realise what happened… until Ernie took a head dive between his ass cheeks. The slippery touch of tongue got him out of trance.  
After a few initial licks, the Latvian pressed his cheeks with booty, as if he was trying to grab as much of it as possible. He twirled around the arsehole, slowly but steadily drilling his way inside. He didn’t go in yet though; to spice things up, he went for spelling words on his outer back door, letter by letter. Obviously he didn’t ask Domi to guess it; just wanted to find another way to arouse him. Most people (of all genders) responded really well to this kind of treatment.  
Domi muttered his moans in the girl’s punani. The hornier he was, the better job he did at giving her head. He picked up the vibe and started making irregular zig-zags on her clitoris and labia, not omitting the vaginal entrance. She was soaking wet. Her pussy tasted like aloe vera; mild, a tiny bit tangy and sour.  
In the meantime, Ernie pulled his own shorts and boxers down and tossed them away, then for the last time squeezed Domi’s ass against own face and used his left hand to masturbate. His cock was rock hard, but not ready yet to cum. It was medium length, a bit thinner than the median and left-leaning. A net of thin yet bulging veins ran across the olive shaded shaft, up to the reddish tip. He had a prominent frenulum and narrow meatus. His ballsack was a bit darker than a penis and high, tightly containing both testicles.  
Over the years of his licentious life, he learned to avoid premature ejaculation to the point of being able to have sex for hours without leaking even a drop of precum.  
Dominic, however, was so horny that a few droplets of viscous, clear goo covered his cock slit. He would never imagine he would get to this point by only having his ass eaten. To boost the sensations, he grabbed his own schlong. It was fairly big and thick, at least two shades darker than his skin, and the colour was uniform for the entire genitalia. The tip curved upwards a bit. Unlike the friend, his balls were low-hanging and encompassed within a wrinkly scrotal sack.  
After just several strokes, he uttered a grunt and came. His jizz leaked onto his abs, some of it dripped on the bedsheets.  
\- I… I guess I came – he voiced, feeling uneasy.  
\- I didn’t consider you to be one of those guys who cum at the slightest touch – Ernie giggled.  
\- No, I mean I can carry on – he had this tendency to orgasm and remain hard, yet needed a bit of refractory time to stop being too sensitive to touch.  
\- Give him head – Natalia added and got up to kiss Domi. His face was covered in her pussy juices. She didn’t mind tasting herself and believed that guys should try their semen too.  
\- You want it? - he asked his friend.  
\- Duh – he grunted. - Ain’t that you who said he wanna do it?  
\- You’re right. I… I just wanted to make sure.  
Without replying a word, Ernie stood up and gave Domi an inviting look. He felt kind of embarrassed because he didn’t really know how to perform oral sex on a man. The girl picked up the confusion and made him get up too, then dropped to her knees.  
\- Are you ready for round two?  
\- I was born ready – he said, gaining more belief in himself.  
She grabbed his dong by the base and licked around the meatus, paying extra attention to the frenulum. Dominic rolled his eyes, double excited by sex, but also by the peculiarity of this situation. She then spat on the tip and spread it along the shaft. The girl continued stroking his cock while sucking the head, going a little bit deeper each time. Eventually, she went on full mode and used her hand to fondle his nuts. Her mouth was going back and forth, taking more and more dick. Domi grabbed her black hair and tried to dictate the pace, but she didn’t let him. Unexpectedly, she deep throated him. It was slightly challenging as his cock was bent upwards a smidgen. However, she did it and gargled on it for good several seconds before sliding her tongue out and licking his testes. When she was just about to choke, she released her mouth, leaving strings of saliva all over.  
\- Could be tougher, huh? - she asked staring fiercely.  
\- Once again, how do you do the deep throat?  
\- It’s nothing hard. You open your mouth a bit wider, relax your throat and shift your tongue as low in your mouth as possible – she carefully explained, then demonstrated the technique. - And as your gag reflex gets worse, you stop. You don’t want any accidents, do ya?  
Domi stared at Ernie patiently awaiting his turn. He didn’t look as hot and bothered as earlier, but definitely still aroused.  
\- Yeah… guess I’m ready then.  
The Latvian lit up hearing the news.  
\- I’m gonna lie down and Nat will sit on my face – he demanded.  
\- I’m getting lots of pussy eating, like, that’s fun – she snickered.  
Without further delay, Ernests lay down on bed in a position that would allow for oral sex while kneeling down. Natalia made herself comfortable on his face.  
Domi, at first with a hint of hesitance, positioned himself between the man’s thighs. Before anything, he outlined the happy trail – a line of hair going down from the belly button. Now or never, he thought.  
And so the very first oral sex part began. He licked the head with the tip of his tongue as if he was trying a brand new dish. It wasn’t that bad apparently, because he then involved the entire tongue into the action. He made tiny circles and moved up and down the entire glans. Ernie used one hand to grasp his hair. Dominic picked up the cue and proceeded to suck on his cock. He pushed it further and further into his mouth, kind of worrying he will accidentally bite it.  
\- Take it deeper – said the man, trying to sound as clear as possible from under the girl’s body.  
He abode and moved his palm to cup his testicles while giving head only using his mouth. The Austrian let his friend dictate the depth and pace as it was easier for the beginner. Eventually, he was dragged to the deep throat, and Domi took it like a champ. He was choking and his eyes watered, but he held the cock in for over a dozen of seconds. Then he released it, all sloppy and wet with his spit. Encouraged by his throat’s stamina, he incorporated deep throating into the blowjob, going as deep as possible with each thrust. He gagged uncontrollably, making gurgling noises and almost choking.  
\- That’s enough, otherwise I’m gonna cum – Ernests said as he moved away from both of his lovers.  
Natalia had already climaxed. Her pussy was slightly swollen and soaking wet. She was ready to deliver pleasure instead.  
\- I want to fuck you – he exclaimed and looked Domi deep in the eye. He was dead serious. - Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up beforehand.  
\- I’m kinda scared it’ll hurt… you know – the younger guy replied, being unable to decline. He was insanely horny, drugged up and willing to try anything.  
\- It’s not that bad – Nat added and took her electronic cigarette from the nightstand.  
\- Yeah, just the first moment hurts, then it feels like fucking heaven – he declared. - You’ll get to enjoy this feeling.  
\- I’ll suck your dick in the meantime – the girl promised and let out a huge vape cloud. It smelled like cherry coke.  
\- But will you stop if I don’t like it?  
\- Pinky promise. But I’ll make you like it. Everyone I fucked liked it.  
Dominic shrugged and decided to give in.  
\- Fuck me – he announced. - I have condoms in my pocket.  
\- Don’t worry about it. I got a stack of rubbers too. Save yours up for a better opportunity. Now, get on all fours.  
He did as he was told. Ernests took a bottle of lube and poured it generously over the man’s cleft and his fingers. Before sliding one in, he teased his arsehole by rubbing it and pushing it ever so slightly. He then put his index finger in Domi’s butt.  
The penetrated guy felt pressure, then a sense of warmth. It actually wasn’t bad, not even remotely uncomfortable. Ernie kept gliding his finger back and forth. Eventually, he added another one. Dominic took it like a champ as well. He was moaning in ecstasy because it felt hella good. If that was already heavenly, what would the actual sex be like?  
The man hastened the pace. The harder he finger blasted his friend, the louder he was. In consequence, he had to get a bit quiet just in case someone wonders what’s happening.  
\- I can’t take it anymore… just fuck me – Domi urged.  
He didn’t have to say it twice.  
\- Bend over the table – Ernie replied and pointed at the piece of furniture.  
He carried out the order. Natalia crawled under it and without saying a thing, started to give him head. In the meantime, the top man put on a condom and took a bottle of lubricant.  
As he moved closer to the two, he put a bountiful amount of it on his dick. There was still plenty of it left on Domi’s butt, so there was no need for more.  
Ernests put one hand on the bottom’s shoulder and used another one to spread his ass cheeks to uncover the hole. It was pink and quite smooth.  
Gently but swiftly he aimed at it with the tip and started pushing forward. As his dick got in, Domi extolled the sensation with a prolonged moan. Inch by inch, the older man kept penetrating his ass. Eventually, the entire cock was there and he could go on. At first, the moves were gentle and slow, to get the lad accustomed to the feeling of anal sex.  
\- Harder – the bottom grunted.  
\- You want it harder, bitch?! - Ernie screamed and grabbed a good portion of his brown locks. - I’m gonna show you.  
He then used both hands to get a firm grasp on his hips. It was necessary for the upcoming. The Latvian started pounding his friend’s tight arsehole, pushing his pelvis frantically. It truly was a quintessence of wild, drunken orgy.  
Meanwhile, Natalia adjusted as well and sucked Domi’s cock faster. The man was on the cusp of reality, still not kind of believing what’s happening, high on the adrenaline rush. It was the sexiest thing that ever happened to him since a girl in high school gave him head in the cinema. He found the thrill exhilarating and supremely arousing.  
He felt himself getting closer to the orgasm, so he decided to warn Nat.  
\- I’m gonna cum, get…  
\- No! - Ernie exclaimed. - You’re not gonna fucking cum.  
\- But why?  
\- I’m gonna swallow your load – he announced, still screwing the guy’s booty.  
The older man decided to let go and climax. It just took him several more pushes and soon the condom dripped from milky white cum.  
\- Lie down.  
Domi did as he was told and let the wave of orgasmic sensation accumulate in his dick. Ernie barely managed to put it in his mouth and he felt a stream of warm, salty cum filling up and spilling from the corner of his lip. Looking his friend right in the eye, he guzzled the entire load.  
\- Good boy – Ernie uttered. - It was fun.  
\- I never thought it would feel so great to be fucked – Dominic commented. - How did you like it, Natalia?  
\- I came so it was fine. Let’s light up.  
She took a deep inhale of her vape and passed the e-cigarette to Ernests. He played around, making big and small circles of smoke. Domi was kind of hesitant at first, but because of his lack of inhibitions, he lit up with them. The vapour was irritating. How can people use it?  
A few minutes of silent smoking later, Natalia lay down and encouraged the guys to do the same. Dominic was in between them, resting his head on her chest, his legs intertwined with Ernie’s legs. They fell asleep skyclad.  
Around 4 am Domi woke up and felt like crap. It wasn’t much of a typical hangover. He couldn’t recall this feeling. His head pounded and he was exhausted.  
Not wanting to realise yet what happened, he dressed up and went back to his room to catch up on at least two extra hours of nodding off. He sure will need it. A day of intense training and a mental (and possibly physical) hangover are waiting for him...


End file.
